Howlite and the wolves a steven universe fanfic
by Howliteandthewolves
Summary: when a gem left over from the war collapses in front of Steven he discovers her sad history and that she has been living with wolves for the past thousand years. this is my first fanfic comments are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

She shouted the gem on her back glowed bright white

They had harmed her forest

Her home

Our home

Dark shapes streaked past the intruders

The three teens cowered and scrambled over each other in an attempt to save them selves

"Pitiful humans"

She never needed to lay a finger on them and they fled from just the sound of her voice and a little help from her pack,

"Hmp"

Mabey they weren't all bad, they just didn't understand her, or the damage they did to the earth they had fought so hard for. A pang of loneliness struck her heart, they were all gone, onyx, abalone, even agate, oh agate, she was the last of the crystal gems, and she was alone.

A dark grey shape shifted in the darkness and came by her side

She ruffled her beta wolf neck fur and he wagged his tail.

She sighed and smiled

Maybe not alone.

The beta wolf howled into the leaf ridden sky, shape shifting into the form of a white and grey she wolf, she joined him, as did the others

These wolves were her life, she had reformed in the packs territory so many moons ago, she had been accepted and risen to alpha, she had seen pups born and old wolves die, but the wolves filled a void in her, with them by her side she was hole, she was howlite

Steven Wandered into the forest, he liked to just relax in the sun dappled clearing and reread un-familiar familiar and the no home boys, he made sure not to leave anything behind, that's what pearl said but he wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to damage the forest or for him to make a mess.

He liked the forest and the forests seemed to like him, he had said this to the gems and while amethyst laughed and pearl giggled at him, garnet seeing his blush had picked him up

"What or who wouldn't like you Steven"

He smiled at the memory

The figure that sat in waged the tail like appendage at the bottom of her long wild grey hair, the human boy smiled, she enjoyed seeing him happy, he was kind to the forest, and he smelt familiar, in a good way. The sun started to set, the boy looked up his eyes widened, and he grunted and stood up to walk away. Still absorbed in the book he headed towards multiple low branches and loose roots. Howlite giggled inwardly, he always did this, she silently followed him in the tree tops stretching her hand in his direction and flattening her palm the roots and braches slowly snaked away. Her smile faded as she heard six short yips from her betas, it was an alarm to tell her that someone with hostile intent towards the forest had entered her territory. Howlite gave a snarl and drew back her palm having just enough time to feel guilty when she heard the boy get wacked with a branch but smiled when she heard him laugh it off, her smile shifted into a serious frown and she leapt through the trees

Steven walked slowly, immersed in his book, it was almost dark when he reached the beach he started to walk up the slope

The beach was quiet

A body flopped down behind him…

There were lots of humans, they carried axes and were about to hack into a tree when howlite got there.

"LEAVE!"

She yelled the pack dashed through the trees, attempting to spook the humans. One of them looked nervously at the other and he mumbled something about tree huggers and got back to work. Howlite growled

"Persistent clods"

She outstretched both palms vines and roots curled around her body to form a massive beast. Its eyes glowed the white of her gem its teeth were massive splinters of wood its tail made of leafy branches that rustled in the wind creating an eerie atmosphere, she opened its mouth wide ad yelled.

"LEAVE THIS FOREST, IT IS PROTECTED"

The humans turned to look at her most ran some froze, she laughed

"I knew y-hurrg" she grunted in immense pain

The large wooden beast froze

A human had attacked her with an axe and ran like a coward

It had cut into her chest so deep it had reached her gem

Her vines retreated leaving only her slim grey form, she coughed up blood but couldn't retreat to her gem

Her senses blurred but one sent remained…. Rose quarts.

Yes, rose would fix her up

She followed the sent, half walking half crawling, leaving a red trail behind her

The green blur that was the forest faded into the grey of the city and eventually the pale sandy yellow of the beach

At last she found her

Her vision was all but gone but she knew that sent,

She flopped down on the sand, colours blurred together, a grey void consumed her vision

Everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Steven stared with wide eyes as the tall grey shape they lay before him. Howlite convulsed and coughed up blood, it splattered bright red against the pale sand and trickled down the slope to join the pool that spilled out of her chest. As she coughed her long grey wild hair shifted to the side revealing her grey streaked white gem between her shoulder blades. Steven noticed in horror the large gash that had hacked into her back continued to her gem, the crack was little more than two centimetres long but Steven figured it was what was stopping it from retreating into it to recover from the horrendous injury.

"Uh, um, GARNET, AMYTHEST, PEARL, COME QUICK"

Hurried footsteps sounded from inside the house. Howlite shivered and whined more blood trickled from her mouth, Steven could not bear to watch on and wait for the gems advice, he licked his hand and pressed it ageist the gem of the mysterious animal like woman that he knelt in front of

Howlite felt something cold and wet on her gem. She shivered at the strange feeling, the pain in her gem was gone, she turned to the small blurry shape that knelt beside her, she knew 3 new scents had arrived and were watching but right now she didn't care, "thanks", her consciousness faded and she poofed.

Pearl stared on as the grey shape disappeared leaving a white gem adorned with grey crack like streaks behind, she turned to garnet

"Was that…"

The dark red gem looked forward

"The possibilities are two vast, we will have to wait and see"

Amethyst looked on at Steven but was confused by the taller gems words, who was that? How did pearl know her?

Steven cradled the gem in his arms

"Should I bubble it"

Pearl blinked

"What?! No, no just, let her recover

Stevens eyes were stars and he rushed into the house to make the gem" comfy" in a nest of blankets

Pearls head hurt, so many questions, was that really… her? What had she been doing to get injuries like that!? Where there… others?

She looked at garnet wishing she knew what she was thinking, oh well sometimes the future was invisible even to her.

She sighed, but smiled watching Steven prepare to meet a new friend, even after all he had been through he still had faith this gem would be good, he was so like rose, so trusting, so kind,

She hoped the results of this would not disappoint him

Not too far away

Wolves howled


	3. Chapter 3

A day past and Steven took the gem everywhere so he could be there to greet his new friend

He was reading in the house when the gem started to float and glow, pearl looked up from her dusting, amethyst took her head out of the fridge, and garnet turned to look from her seat on the sofa and then tucked Steven under her arm and joined the other gems in front of the kitchen counter

The gem glowed white, the light grew arms legs and a head, wild hair sprouted and was tied ineffectively by a band at the hip forming something that resembled a tail, the light disbanded, she kept her eyes closed while she stretched, she wore a grey dress that started to slope halfway down her Thai and stopped at her knee, a darker grey belt pulled it in at the hip. Her skin was an ivory white and one arm was covered in grey crack like markings that seemed to continue to her face but was covered by a swoop of hair on the right side of her face. She shifted to a she wolf, the wolf was also white but had large line of grey fur from its tail to its face, resembling the hair of the gem that had stood in the spot before, the wolf stretched and yawned. The gem shifted back to her more human form and opened her eyes, from what Steven could see the eye that was visible was a dark yellow.

A look of surprise and confusion spread across the gems face but surprisingly to Steven he saw no fear or mistrust. He looked up at garnet her mouth was in a small "O" shape and pearl had her hand over her mouth, small tears formed at the corner of her eyes and amethyst looked as confused as he was

The strange gem was the first to speak

"p...PEARL, GARNET?!"

The gem jumped down from the table and hurriedly stepped toward pearl, her smile was huge, pearl let forward rapping her arms around the grey gem. Garnet put a very puzzled Steven down and walked calmly towards them a huge smile on her face

"Howlite"

Garnet nodded at the gem now known to Steven and amethyst as howlite

"WE/I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" pearl and howlite shouted in unison

They laughed

"Oh garnet, pearl there's so much I have to tell you" howlite beamed, she and pearl started to talk about how much had changed

"WAIT!" Stevens's voice shocked them all "can someone explain all of this to me and amethyst before we do that"

Amethyst gave an approving look to Steven. Pearl looked at garnet. Pearl walked over to Steven

"Well, Steven, we've told you about the Great War, well, obviously there were more gems than just us and rose, howlite was one of the most valued generals, and a good friend of ours"

Steven took all of this new information in. he looked up at howlite, stars in his pupils

"That means you're a crystal gem!"

Howlite laughed at his enthusiasm, looking down on the starry eyed boy.

"Yup"

She looked around,

"Who else survived?"

Pearl and garnet looked at each other and amethyst winced. Howlite flinched and stepped back.

"But, there's so few of you, what about onyx?"

Silence

"Abalone?"

Silence. Everybody bar amethyst and Steven knew who she was about to ask for next.

"A...A...Agate"

Her voice was a whisper and she choked on every word, a tear slipped down her face. She was met again with expressive silence

"I…I…I…I can't, not again"

Howlite fell to the floor, tears splashed on the wood and she was shaking, after what seemed like an eternity she leant back against the table and shakily sighed looking up at the ceiling. She flinched slightly when Steven sat down next to her. It was nice to have him there.

"I…I don't know how I can get through this again"

"Again?"

"I had accepted that I was the last gem on earth a while ago, but seeing you were alive, I thought maybe…"

Steven didn't know what to say

"Excuse me"

Howlite got up and left


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst had not moved a mussel, her expression was the same, still full of confusion and shock, she had lots of questions and lots of them but even she could tell that it was a time for silence. After an age Steven finally spoke

"Who was agate?"

They looked at him, Steven blushed, he had meant to speak quietly but his voice was loud in the sad silence.

Pearl sighed

"I think we need to tell you a story Steven"

Howlite stood next to the light house on top of the temple, she shifted, her wolf form flopping down on the grass, her front paws danged over the edge, agate…

She herd noise from inside, she had gained impeccable hearing to help her pack hunt she may not need to eat, but they did, she could clearly hear Stevens voice

"Who was agate?"

She had to be the one to tell agates story, she was he only person who could tell every detail,

She sprung on to the roof she heard nothing and sensed they heard her landing, she jumped down on to the terrace and shifted to her regular form. She Shakely lent against the door frame, suddenly aware of all the eyes on her, her head hung, hair covered her face but tear tracks were still visible, she lifted her head

"I think I want to be the one to tell this… story"

Pearl looked surprised

"Are you-"

"I think… there are somethings I… wish to reveal to you, things from my past, and my present"

"But it's so soo-"

"Pearl, most of these things happened millions of years ago, I think I'm ready to share with someone other than rose"

Howlite sat down on the floor, amethyst took a place on the couch. Garnet lent on the counter, pearl perched on the table and Steven sat close to howlite cross legged on the floor. She looked at him and weakly smiled,

"You're so much like your mother"

Steven jolted in surprise

"How did you know?"

"Steven, I'm not an idiot, you smell like her, you-"

"Smell?"

She laughed,

"Steven, shhh" pearl hissed and turned to howlite

Howlite sighed

"Well…"

Howlite stretched, she didn't know why homeworld wanted her to guard abalone, let alone both her and hematite, she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, and she certainly didn't need two high class warriors beside her while she did repairs to the kindergarten, still she was glad it was hematite they had chosen, she was a good friend and she had become close with abalone too. Sure she was, a little cold and distant at times especially when she was working but she would loosen up once the work shift was over,

"Hematite, give me a hand please"

Howlite twisted her head slightly to see the pure black gem turn from her post and walk over to abalone, the brittle grass crunched underfoot, what they were doing to the planet crushed her, but, it must be. She drew a sharp breath and watched hematite splay her palm and bend a plat of metal into the correct shape for abalone.

"Alright were done for the day"

Abalone stood up and wiped some grit from her slim dappled face, her gem glimmered on her chest. Finally she could get out of this dead place.

"Howlite, you coming?"

Hematite's voice broke her thoughts

"Oh, of course!"

They climbed the canyon and rested on the top, the grass was still green here and the trees still grew, it was beautiful…

"Howlite, look"

She blinked and looked where hematite was pointing, a gorgeous creature was looking right at them, it stood on four legs and had a long snout , its pointed ears twitched with its black nose, it sat and stared, after an age it lifted its muzzle and let out the most haunting and beautiful howl, invisible others joined in the melody, she felt someone nudge her arm, hematite smiled and the gem on her stomach glowed, howlite biked before her stood a black creature almost identical to the one across the field from her, she smiled and did the same and they both joined the medley

They did this often, it was howlites favourite time of day, she loved that the creature came back at the same time as them, she was eventually able to shapeshift her vocal cords to sound like their creature but hematite was never able to get the hang of it.

They were covered in oil, it had been a hard day but she and hematite found the strength to haul themselves up the cliff, what howlite saw broke both their hearts, the grass was turning brown and the trees wilted, they stood unmoving.

"This can't go on"

Hematite's voice was a whisper

"I know, what should we do"  
"there's always the rebellion"

"You think they'd take us"

"Why not"  
"they might kill us"  
"it'd be worth it to save this world"

"What about abalone"  
"do you think she'd want to come"  
"I don't know"

"Let's ask"  
"what if she tells"

"She won't, I hope"

"I won't"

They turned to see abalone standing behind them

"I agree with you, there are other living things here"

She side stepped to reveal the creature, its fur was dull but its eyes were still bright.

Abalone turned to it

"I believe the dominant species of this planet call it a wolf"

The wolf lifted its head and howled

Morning came, they had decided to leave for the rebel base, as howlite and hematite was collecting things they would need when abalone came sprinting down the hill,

"There here, home world are here"

Howlite was shocked at abalones expression, this just wasn't like her. Howlite took a breath.

"It's ok, probably just a routine check, don't worry, just, act normal, they don't know yet"

Howlite didn't know who she was trying to convince. She turned to look at hematite. The fear she felt did not reflect on her face, but hematite knew, she crossed to her and took howlites hand. Howlite smiled to her and squeezed. Abalone had regained her steely composure and was looking them up and down.

She heard footsteps coming round the corner, they dropped each other's hands as petersite and labradorite came round the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Petersite was slightly smaller than howlite, she had short gingery brown hair that swept back into a point, she carried a small screen with her and rarely looked up from it, she spoke as if she was reading off it, labradorite on the other hand was buff and towered over them all, though she rarely spoke her voice was bombing, her hair was a grey Mohawk that slithered off her head ad trailed down to her waist.

"Yellow diamond thought you needed a…. check-up"

Howlite stiffened, what did they know? Petersite turned to abalone.

"What is your progress on repairs?"

"Progress is at 75%, kindergarten is working at 50% capacity"

Abalones voice was stale as if she were talking to a brick wall.

"Have you had any trouble from the…insurgents?"

She glared at them all. Howlite took a sharp breath, was that a threat? a hint? A warning? Suddenly She realised this question was directed at her

"Oh, um no, they haven't attempted and attack"  
"they haven't attacked, but have they tried anything else, connections?"

They knew she was sure of it now. She stepped back but petersite closed the distance

"What…I don't, I don't know what you mean"

Now it was labradorites time to speak

"I think you do"

Suddenly there was a black curved blade in her hand. Howlite couldn't react in time.

The blade cut into hematite stomach. She yelled out in pain and poofed.

Howlites eyes were wild with rage and surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER"

Howlite gasped reached behind her back with both hands and summoned her weapon. It was a pair of claws, there was an arm guard that covered her lower arm, it looked like it was made of a pale green crystal. Labradorite had hematite's gem in her hand. She was about to spring forward when a white bladed sabre cut in front of her.

"What are you DOING?"

Abalone gave her a steely glare

"You can't defeat them"

Realising she was right she turned back to labradorite

"GIVE HER BACK"

Labradorite smirked

"What, this pebble?"

"How dare you call her that!"

Howlite was about to lunge at her, but labradorite tutted and shook her finger at her

"I wouldn't"

Howlite stopped, and looked on in horror as labradorites massive fist tightened. A small crack started to form.

"NOOO!"

Abalone gulped

"Beg for her"

Howlite blinked

"WHAT!"

"You heard, beg for you precious pebble"

Howlite was silent, she held back her tears.

"Please"

"What? I didn't hear you"

"Please, I… need her, I beg of you, I'll do what homeworld wants"

Labradorites smile widened

"Good"

She dropped the round black gem. Howlite breathed a sigh of relief and abalone visibly relaxed. Hematite was part of who she was, they had been separate before but they were always reunited. She wasn't lying. Every fibre in her body needed her.

"But not good enough"

Howlite gasped

Labradorites foot came down hard on the gem, it shattered into millions of shining black crystals that glinted in the light…

Howlite didn't know what to do. Her whole life had been literally shattered before her eyes. And yet she did not feel sad. She felt white hot fury. It started from her stomach and spread, soon her body was twitching with energy, her gem glowed, without thinking, she stretched out her palm.

Labradorite laughed

"What are you-"

She was cut short by a scream from petersite. She was being squeezed by a massive tree vine

"Haha, you think this means your something, your nothing without your precious hematite"

But labradorite wasn't smiling she looked scared and stuttered as she spoke. Not only had the gem in front of her discovered a power over a major element of this planet, her emotions were taking over, she was corrupting.

Howlite could feel nothing but rage. She knew she should stop, she could feel her gem trying to compensate for the power she was using, converting her form and mind into something less, a monster. She felt a tail sprout and her face sharpen. How fitting, her form seemed to be wolf like, this was the form she would enact vengeance in, the form of a creature they loved so much, this is how she would shatter the gems of the ones who had ripped her life from her. The grey markings of her gem spread through her body as she summoned more roots.

Abalone dodged the vines that whipped around the corrupting gem in front of her.

"Howlite you've got to stop, they've retreated to their gems, and they're not a threat anymore"

She thought her voice had fallen on deaf ears but she got a reply

"NO, THEYR ALL A THREAT TO THE PLANET, SHE LOVED THIS PLANET, WE, WE LOVED THIS PLANET"

"Then come with me, join the rebellion, protect the planet with the form she knew, not a mindless beast"

Silence

But then the vines slowly slithered away.


	6. update

This is just an update

First of all I do know gem can't bleed, honestly it's more for dramatic effect and you know I'm not the only person doing it, I might try to think up a reason for howlite bleeding because I didn't make hematite spurt blood

Don't get me wrong I appreciate greatly for taking time to even type one word as a review and I urge people to do it , be as harsh as you want but no swearing please = )

Please tell me if you don't like it and why and if you like it tell me why

I have a big story line planned out so look forward to that

Sadly school starts tomorrow so I will not be able to update as often but stay with us

Thanks ma peeps

Howlite and the wolves xxxx


	7. Chapter 6

**To clarify howlite is telling a MUCH shorter version of this story**

The red faded and the world came back into view. Abalones shocked face stood above her. She looked at her right hand a red stick liquid flowed slowly from crack like wounds that trailed up her right side. Blood? Gems don't bleed. She suddenly realised there was a hazy gap in her memory, all she could remember were… screams. She looked over her shoulder shattered gem fragments mixed together. She stood up. A wave of pain crashed over her right side and trailed up to her face,. She put a shaky hand to her face, and turned to abalone.

"What happened… what did I… what's wrong with me"

Her voice cracked. To abalone the obvious answer was that her gem had cracked under the pressure of all the power she had used. She hoped not. Fixing that would be… difficult.

"Howlite, show me your gem"

Howlite blinked slowly, processing the order before raising her hand and sweeping her hair round to her shoulder matting it with more blood, her eyes widened noticing the extension at the bottom of it.

"What the heck is this?"

Abalone grunted in frustration as she let go of her now red streaked hair letting it slide back in front of her gem

"I don't know, it kind of looks like a tail, maybe it's still there because you've damaged your gem, bbbuuuttt we won't know until you move your hair"

Still there?

Howlite obliged but couldn't help wince as abalone touched her back that was criss-crossed with cuts.

"Why am I bleeding, HOW am I bleeding?"

Abalone was silent as she thought, she walked to howlites side.

"You… may have… overworked your gem, damaged it"  
"IT'S CRACKED!?"

"No, I not that I can tell, I thinks it's a little more… complicated than that"

"What do you mean?"  
"Howlite I'm no expert"

Howlite grunted

"You know more than me"  
"well the logical explanation is that, since you damaged your gem, it can't … it has trouble supporting your form, and has created the necessary functions to carry some of the weight, a… heart"

Howlite processed this new information and put a trembling hand to her chest, she could feel a small thump, thump.

"I think… you might be right"

Abalone turned but howlite caught the trumphunt glint in her eyes she was obiously pleased she had got it right. Abalone started to walk. Howlite turned to look at the gem shards that glinted in the setting sun.

"where are you going"  
abalone turned a slight hint of surprise turned to one of annoyance as if she was dealing with a dumb child.

" don't be stupid howlite we cant stay here, we weren't going to before, now we have even more reason to leave"  
"what if she gets lonely"

Abalones glare softened into something howlite had never seen on her before

"they'll shatter us howlite"

Abalones voice was a whisper

"maybe I deserve it"

Abalones eyes widened as a small trikel rolled down howited now scared face turning red as it picked up blood on its way.

"WHAT?!"

Howlite did not look at her

"I shattered two gems today"

"those gems shattered hematite"  
"KILLING THEM DIDN'T BRING HER BACK"

Abalone blinked, and did something unexpected,

Howlite felt an arm around her, the arm then pulled her into a hug

"I don't want her to be gone"

Howlite felt a tear fall on her head

"I know"

It was dark when they let go of each other

"we should get going"

Howlite nodded, they walked in silence till they came to a small stream.

"hold on a second"  
howlite bent down next to the water and washed her arm and face of the blood .she traced the cuts which had started to scab,

"They're…. Permanent aren't they"

Abalone walked over to her.

"possibly, your tail certainly seems to be"

She sat down next to her on her right and noticed howlite turn her head away

"howlite what are you not showing me"

Silence

"howlite"

Her tone was sharp

Howlite sighed and turned to face the dappled gem

The moonlight shone onto howlites and without the blood that had caked her face abalone clearly saw the criss-cross cracks on her face trailed up and onto her right eye.

"howlite… can you see out of that eye?"

Howlite hung her head.


	8. Chapter 7

They walked through the night until they saw a blue line on the horizon. Howlite looked about in amazement, everything was so…. Green and, alive. There was a rustle in the bushes and abalone wiped out her weapon howlite placed a hand on her arm

"Relax, it's the wolf"

A dark grey shape plodded out the undergrowth and sat a few meters away from them. Abalone blinked and put away her sabres

"How did you know?"  
Howlite shrugged and put a hand up to her right eye, of which she was now very self-conscious of.

"I guess that since…. I have a blind spot now I can, feel things and my sense of smell has gotten better too"

Abalone thought about this, it seemed logical

"Hmp that could be useful"

"I'd rather be bel to see out both eyes"

"That's not…"

Abalone began but howlite continued to walk. Abalone was the first to speak after a long silence

"How do you know where we're going?"

Howlite looked straight on

"Were not going anywhere"

Abalone put on a look of confusion that she had never seen on her before

"They've been following us for a while now"

As soon as the words left her mouth a white gem sprung from the foliage and pressed the pointed end of a spear to howlites neck abalone pulled her sabres from her gem and got ready to attack when a fusion came out of the leaves and stood behind the white gem

"We come in the name of rose quarts"

The standoff lasted a heart beat until the fusion relaxed and adjusted her glasses. The pearl glanced warily at them but took her spear away from howlites neck and stepped back. A small drop of blood formed where the spear had pressed, howlite quickly wiped it away but the pearls eyes widened. Howlite blushed but before she could speak abalone cut in.

"We are here to aid the rebellion"

Once again the white gem glanced at the fusion who paused then shrugged. Another rustle in the trees made abalone jump and whip round to face the possible attacker. The pink gems dress trailed through the dead leaves

"Hello, I'm rose quarts"

Abalone straitened and put away her weapons. Howlite stepped forward

"Howlite" she glanced at abalone "and this is abalone"

Her gaze was soft. Her eyes trailed to howlites scars and followed them to her eye. Howlite noticed and quickly covered it.

"You two look like you've been through a lot, come back to our camp"

"Rose are you sure, garnet can't see what will happen, what if their still with homeworld"

Howlite wiped round to the pearl.

"I don't want to watch a world die, nor do I want to be associated with any gems that do"

The pearl was quiet. Abalone drew a breath but rose started to walk"

"Come, I'll show you the way"

They walked on, the pearl flited between rose and the fusion and rose talking nervously.

Abalones attention seemed focused on the tall red gem

"Were not going to fight you, you can unfuse"

Rose glanced at them all and pearl gasped and looked at the red gem but she only walked on

"I don't think it's that simple"

Every one turned to howlite bar the fusion who had the beginnings of a small grin appearing across her face, abalone was surprised

"What do you mean, it isn't that simple?"  
Howlite sighed and sadly smiled. She traced the markings on her arm

"Fusion never is"

Howlite started to drift into her thoughts, if they had been able to be like that red fusion on homeworld the, her thought were shattered by the fusions voice.

"I'm garnet"

Howlite blinked

"Pleasure to meet you"


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello long story short I'm not dead, I'm sorry for not uploading school sucks**

 **I'm going to re-write the story a little, just to make it a little better**

 **Thanks for waiting I know the chapters I write are short**

 **Howlite and the wolves**

The camp was in a large gorge that reminded howlite of the kindergarten but unlike the desolate dusty cliffs she had been used to, small saplings burst out the rock and clung for dear life, the grass was not dry and crispy but lush and green, pink roses climbed the cliffs and stood in proud bushes everywhere. Howlite could feel the life that flowed through the place, the smell of plants was very strong but not to overwhelming, how hematite would have loved this. Howlites mind raced back to the fight and how she had shattered two gems to dust…

"It might take some getting used to, earth is… different from homeworld to say the least"

Rose's soft voice jolted her back to the present. She looked over at abalone who wrinkled her nose, she seemed to dislike the smell of the plant life, and rose looked a little crestfallen at this. Howlite wanted to show that her opinion was very different

"It's… beautiful"

Roses face lit up and she was about to reply when the pearl, who had disappeared momentarily appeared at roses side and murmured in her ear, rose muttered a quick thanks and the pearl walked off.

"I'm sorry, I must go, feel free to look around, if you need to talk I'm always happy to listen"

Howlite and abalone walked through the large gorge,

"Well these walls do provide some protection I guess, at least that makes up for the smell"

Howlite turned to her

"What smell"  
abalone scoffed and kept looking forward

"I thought your senses were enhanced, the smell of… dirt and plants it's all so… earthy"

Howlite narrowed her, gave a slight smile and coked her head to one side

"No kidding"

Abalone gave a slight hmp and tried to walk faster but howlite kept pace. Howlite ran ahead and started to walk backward so she faced abalone, her body slanted backward, her hands behind her back

"It's the smell of life abalone, why are you such a downer"

"I'm a mechanic howlite, trained to also be a ruthless warrior when needed to protect myself, I'm not supposed to deal with…living things"

Howlite stifled some laughter

"Ruthless?

Abalone gave her a narrowed glance but was smiling. She looked up at the sky

"It's getting dark, I don't know about you but I don't fancy our chances of getting back to the camp in the dark with no knowledge of our surroundings

"Okay, you go back, I'll be fine"

Abalone narrowed her eyes more

"And how do you expect to get back in the pitch black"  
howlite looked tiredly at abalone and shrugged. Abalone threw up her arms in defeat

"Fine, get lost in the dark so I have to come and get you"

Howlite snickered

"I can always count on my ruthless warrior to save me"

Abalone had already started to walk away but stopped and whipped round to face her

"I swear to the diamonds, howlite"

Howlite snickered and walked to the large steep walls of the gorge, becoming a wolf she leapt from the slim ledges to the top, abalone could just make out her outline in the fading light

Howlite sat in the moon light she could see a faint light further on in the gorge they must have lit a fire to help the gems without night vision

She thought about home world, they were free now they could do what they want, free from tradition and taboo and rules and roles!

The wolf walked out the bushed, it was old and mangy ,its patchy fur revealed a birthmark on its scarred flank howlite forgot how fast the things on this planet age, the wolf sat next to her and lay down its head on her knees, howlite hummed softly to her friend and only memento of hematite

And then howlite realised, what was the point

The only rule she ever wanted to brake was to love hematite

But now she was gone

Howlite looked down, the wolfs breath had stopped


End file.
